


[Podfic] Just Happy to See You

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Military, Military Families, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Podfic of Tisfan's story:When Tony made his husband a metal arm, he wasn't expecting the military to put him right back on deployment before they even got their shit straight.Almost a year later...





	[Podfic] Just Happy to See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Happy to See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822169) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



**MediaFire Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33azavhmse1ey3w/JustHappyToSeeYou.mp3) (6 MBs, 9min)


End file.
